It is sometimes necessary in diagnosis and/or treatment of disease to gain access to, or navigate within certain anatomies of a patient. During such procedures, it is sometimes necessary to penetrate certain tissue that bounds a cavity in the anatomy of a patient. For example, certain treatment or operations require that an opening be created in tissue such as a membrane or vessel wall within the anatomy of the patient. For example, in some procedures, an opening, such as an incision or puncture, in created in the dural membrane of a patient to gain access to anatomies therein. The dural membrane covers the inside of the cranium and the spinal canal, and forms an enclosed system that contains other membranes, the brain, spinal cord, and Cerebrospinal fluid (C.S.F.).
After such procedures, it is often desirable to close the opening in the tissue. There are some known methods and devices for closing openings in tissue—each having advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative designs, structures, assemblies, and/or treatment methods for closing an opening in the tissue of a patient, for example, the dural membrane of a patient.